Knoll
|fullname = |jap_fullname = |alias = |jap_alias = |gender =Male |race =Human |relatives = |game =Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones |firstseen =Chapter 14: Father and Son (Ephraim's Route) Chapter 15: Scorched Sand (Eirika's Route) |class =Shaman |mirage = |voiceby = |nationality = Grado|home = Grado|residence = Grado Keep|occupation(s) = Royal Mage of Grado (Formerly)|firstjoined = Chapter 14: Father and Son (Ephraim's Route) Chapter 15: Scorched Sand (Eirika's Route)}} Knoll is a playable character in Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones. He is one of Grado's royal mages who aided Lyon in his research into the Sacred Stones in an attempt to resurrect Emperor Vigarde. Profile Prior to the events of the game, Knoll was a royal mage that aided Lyon in his task to resurrect Emperor Vigarde after he died of an illness. Lyon eventually created the "Dark Stone" (which housed the soul of the Demon King Fomortiis). When Lyon showed him an alive Vigarde, Knoll was amazed by the revelation. Lyon proceeded to destroy the Sacred Stone of Grado, which shocked him. Knoll was eventually branded a traitor and was scheduled to be executed one day after the events in Chapter 14. However, Ephraim and his forces, who attacked the capital, killed Vigarde and found out that there was a prisoner in the cells. Upon arriving, Knoll greeted his supposed executioners, stating that they were early. Ephraim questioned Knoll about Vigarde and Lyon, which he proceeded to tell them. Upon returning to where Grado housed the Sacred Twins, Knoll was surprised that both Garm and Gleipnir were still intact, believing that Lyon had destroyed them. He then allows Ephraim to use them in his journey and joins their forces. After the devastating earthquake, Knoll helps rebuild Grado just as how Lyon envisioned it. Upon doing so, he disappears without a trace. Personality Knoll is kindhearted and very intellectual, but is secretive and rather elusive because of the troubling knowledge he holds. He rarely talks and keeps to himself mostly, possibly being secure or private-minded. In his support conversation with Lute, she attacks him, as she believes that he threatens her "natural superiority," and that since he uses Dark magic, he is the enemy of light. In addition, in his supports with Natasha, he points out the differences in Dark magic and Light magic, dark being based in knowledge and light being based in faith. He also seems to know most of the characters from Grado, such as Duessel and Natasha. Despite his aloof and taciturn personality, he is very passionate toward his country, and in his A support with Natasha, he promises her that he will join her in rebuilding Grado. In Game Base Stats Growth Rates |70% |50% |40% |35% |20% |10% |45% |} Promotion Gains Choice 1= +40 D E }} |-|Choice 2= +40 E }} Supports *Lute *Duessel *Natasha Overall Knoll joins late into the game and will never have strong combat without unnecessary high amounts of investment. His luck is also terrible with a 0 base and 20% growth. The Hoplon Guard is more useful for your front-liners so it's a waste on him. He may not be a frontline fighter, but will shine as a support unit and especially if he promotes to Summoner. First, he will gain access to Staves and be able to heal others, which he shall do very well due to his high Magic growths. Second, he will be able to summon weak soldiers, who can be used to bait and distract dangerous enemies. This is more useful than it sounds, considering that it can be used for siege magic and staves (which becomes common lategame) and even bosses. Quotes Death Quote Final Chapter Quote Possible Endings ; Knoll, Watcher of Darkness (闇からの予見 Yami kara no yoken) : "Knoll returns to Grado, where he dedicates himself to rebuilding it and fulfilling Lyon's vision. When the country is restored to its former glory, he disappears without a trace, never to be seen again." Etymology "Knoll" is a direct romanization of ノール, which itself is used in several different contexts. It is the spelling of the French Nord. It is also the translated name of the American furniture company Knoll (which was named after the company's founders). In English, a "knoll" is a small hill. To "knoll" is to ring someone's "knell", a bell played to acknowledge death. The now-defunct FE Museum site had ノール romanized as Knoll, so it is likely that one of these two definitions was the intended meaning. Trivia * In his C support with Duessel, the English version of the support has him say, "This is something Prince Lyon does not know." This is a typo; the original Japanese script instead has him say "This is something Prince '''Ephraim' does not know."'' ** In the B support, his line "such horrors" is original to the English script. Gallery File:FE8 Knoll.gif|Knoll's portrait in The Sacred Stones. File:knoll shaman flux.gif|Knoll's attacking animation with Flux. Knoll as a Summoner.JPG|Knoll as a Summoner Knoll as a Druid.JPG|Knoll as a Druid Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones characters Category:Male Characters